A arte do xadrez
by Shii-sensei
Summary: "Depois de uma pequena bagunça no almoxarifado, Narcissa nunca mais reclamou das aulas de xadrez." U.A. .::30 Cokkies::.


**_Summary_**: _Depois de uma pequena bagunça no almoxarifado, Narcissa nunca mais reclamou das aulas de xadrez._

_**Aviso**: Não betada._

* * *

_**A arte do xadrez

* * *

**_

Ela sentiu as mãos começarem a suar. Respirou fundo repetindo um mantra como se ele fosse milagroso. _Mantenha a calma, mantenha a calma, mantenha a calma... _Assinou seu nome em letras caprichosas no livro de entrada. "Narcissa Black".

Quando entrou na sala que procurava, seus olhos claros varreram o local. Tremeu da cabeça aos pés. Havia poucos alunos, todos com cara de nerd. O que alguém como ela estava fazendo ali?

Aproximou-se lentamente e sentou o mais longe possível da porta, a sua frente um garoto arrumava o tabuleiro de xadrez. Fitou-a com seus olhos negros, parecia que também se perguntava o que alguém como ela fazia ali. Narcissa tentou sorrir, mas achou que saiu mais para uma careta. O garoto de cabelos oleosos fez questão de jogar com as pretas. Mas Narcissa perdeu feio do mesmo jeito.

- Nunca jogou antes?

Ela passou a mão pelos sedosos e louros cabelos. O moreno deu uma risada tosca, não precisava de resposta.

No meio da segunda partida – ela com as pretas e ele com as brancas, estranhamente Narcissa estava indo melhor assim -, um rapaz elegante, beirando ao arrogante, entrou na sala. Caminhou imponente até o fundo da sala, onde um "Xeque" foi emitido.

- Seja gentil com a moça, Severus.

Ambos pararam para olhá-lo. Narcissa ficou escarlate na hora e o rapaz de longos cabelos loiros sorriu disto.

Desviou o olhar e fitou o tabuleiro por alguns minutos, para ela e para o adversário pareceram horas. Na verdade, não fazia idéia do que fazer.

- Jogue com o cavalo aqui. – disse o recém-chegado colocando o dedo numa casa preta do tabuleiro.

Ela assim o fez e Severus, franzindo as sobrancelhas, mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Não vale fazer isso.

- Você diz isso porque agora ela está em vantagem. Eu te conheço Severus.

- Ei, você! O loiro. – o rapaz virou-se para fitar a garota ruiva que o chamava. – 'Fessor está te chamando na sala de piano.

Ele levantou na mesma elegância em que tinha aparecido. Quando sumiu pela porta, Narcissa se inclinou para frente e perguntou num sussurro:

- Qual o nome dele?

O tal Severus fitou-a com um misto de diversão e cansaço, era sempre a mesma coisa. Moveu sua dama ameaçada.

- Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa sorriu. Voltaria para a casa com xadrez e um nome na cabeça. _Lucius Malfoy..._

* * *

Ela sentiu as mãos começarem a suar. Respirou fundo repetindo um mantra como se ele fosse milagroso. _Mantenha a calma, mantenha a calma, mantenha a calma... _Assinou seu nome em letras caprichosas no livro de entrada. "Narcissa Black".

Quando entrou na sala que procurava, seus olhos claros varreram o local. Tremeu da cabeça aos pés. Lá estava ele.

Atravessou a sala como se a conhecesse de cor, e de fato conhecia, há três meses fora ali que começara a passar os fins de semana. Andou sem vergonha, sem timidez – timidez e vergonha que apareciam ao lhe perguntarem onde ia nos fins de semana -, só com um formigamento que parecia vir de dentro da barriga e uma estranha sensação invadindo seu corpo.

Severus olhou-a e abriu um meio sorriso, estava terminando de arrumar o tabuleiro. Apanhou um peão preto e outro branco e escondeu-os, junto com as mãos, atrás do corpo. Sabia que ela sentaria ali.

- 'Dia Severus. – saldou alegremente.

- 'Dia. – ele esticou os braços com as mãos fechadas. - O professor disse para a gente sempre trocar de adversário, lembra?

Narcissa arregalou levemente os olhos, entendera a indireta do amigo. Resolveu ignorar e Severus deu de ombros. Por fim, ela escolheu a mão esquerda.

- Ah não! – exclamou ao ver o peão branco.

- Tem que aprender a ser ofensiva também. – Mais uma indireta, e mais uma vez terminou sem mais palavras.

O jogo continuou por mais ou menos quarenta minutos. Narcissa sempre mais lenta e na defensiva – "Jeito errado de se jogar quando com as brancas", como diria o professor -, e Severus usou disso para lhe dar um xeque-mate.

- Me ajuda a levar esses tabuleiros?

Em outra ocasião Severus ajudaria, principalmente ao vê-la se atrapalhar com os sete tabuleiros. Mas ao olhar de esguelha para trás, percebeu Lucius na mesma missão de levá-los até o almoxarifado, tendo dois tabuleiros em mãos.

- Não dá, meu chefe quer que eu chegue mais cedo.

Narcissa olhou indignada para o moreno, fazendo sua típica careta. Severus levantou, disse e acenou um tchau e desapareceu pela porta.

Após desastradas tentativas de segurar os tabuleiros, um finalmente tomou coragem de ir de encontro ao chão. Quando Narcissa ameaçou a gritar, uma mão fina e branca o segurou.

- Quer ajuda?

A loira olhou para Lucius que sorria ora gentil ora frio. Tentou manter a classe, sorriu-lhe de volta e aceitou a ajuda. Seu estômago parecia estar dando cambalhotas.

Caminharam silenciosamente até o almoxarifado onde eram guardados os tabuleiros, ela segurando quatro e ele cinco; não queria parecer fraca ou preguiçosa. Narcissa colocou-os delicadamente na prateleira e Lucius fez o mesmo.

Não teve coragem de abrir a boca, pensou em dizer tchau, mas achou que era infantil demais. Respirou fundo. _Não seja boba, Narcissa. Ele nunca vai puxar conversa _com você_. Por que ele falaria _com você_? De meia volta e saia daí._

Girou nos calcanhares e quando sua mão estava próxima de tocar na maçaneta sentiu seu braço ser puxado e depois tudo foi rápido demais. Só sentia os lábios de Lucius sobre os seus.

Isso era certo para uma moça fazer em um almoxarifado? Não estava interessada nesses detalhes, queria aproveitar o momento... até realmente pensar no que fazia.

Afastou-se à procura de ar e por causa da educação que recebera.

- Acho que estão sentindo nossa falta. – disse em forma de desculpa.

Lucius não pareceu perturbado com o que acabara de acontecer, nem mesmo irritado com a interrupção. Ficou por alguns segundos pensando sobre a dedução de Narcissa até encarar os tabuleiros. Abriu um e jogou todas as peças no chão.

- Diremos então que houve uma pequena bagunça por culpa dos tabuleiros de xadrez.

Ambos sorriram, um sorriso de cumplicidade, um sorriso de algo mais. Voltaram como se nada tivesse acontecido, só sabe-se que depois de uma pequena bagunça na almoxarifado, Narcissa nunca mais reclamou das aulas de xadrez.

* * *

_**N./A**_.: Nunca escrevi uma fic com esse casal, principalmente em UA. Veio do nada durante a aula de História.

Faço aula de xadrez. Lá não tem um Lucius Malfoy, mas...

_Set: Verão_

_Tema: 13. Bagunça_


End file.
